Goodbye Edward
by loveyoumore22
Summary: Bella has returned from Italy after a frightening account with the Volturi. She wakes up with Edward in her bed but she also has thought about things. She suddenly wants Jacob and doesn't know what to do...
1. Chapter 1

Edward looked at me with his golden honey eyes and I melted inside. He placed a cold, rock smooth hand on mine and a pang went through me when I didn't like the cold that had kept me safe once upon a time...

"Bella," Edward whispered, "I love you. I promise I will never let the Volturi or hurt you. I promise."

He placed a kiss on my forehead and gathered me into a hug with the covers of the bed separating our skins. I was shocked when my heart didn't race when he didn't say those three words. Why was I not feeling that...that _zing _I always felt when I touched his cold skin? Was it the time apart? Or the fact he broke my heart? I wanted to push him away but I wasn't strong enough. I wanted Jacob, I wanted his warmth, his hugs, his heartbeat...

"Edward..." I said with a pathetic push against his chest. I was jelly in his arms.

He placed his chin on my head and kissed my hair. Jacob...

"No, Edward, please..." I said in a trembling voice I used to say whenever he bent down to kiss me long ago.

"Bella I swear I won't let that mutt near you. I won't let anything hurt you," he said leaning back to look into my eyes, brown against gold.

That set me off. He didn't know Jacob. I did, not him. My cheeks flooded with blood, turning my face crimson. I could hear Charlie snoring in the next room and my heartbeat drumming in my ears, something both Edward and I could hear.

"Edward, stop!" I meant to push him off the bed but the force made me fall off the edge and fall with a thump on the ground disturbing Charlie's snores and leaving my butt sore. Edward sat up and in a flash he was helping me up.

"Don't touch me!" I said and took his disgustingly cold hands off me. The look on his face made me want to cry. I didn't mean to sound so horrible, like a right bitch. I sat on the edge of the bed and put my face in my hands, seeing Jacob on the inside of my eyelids.

"Edward," I began, "I-I can't do this. I love you, yes, but..."

"You love him as well," he finished in a grave tone. I looked up with tears running down my face and nodded before getting to my feet.

"I'm so sorry Edward. I never thought this would happen, I always thought we would be together, we would get married all those stuff girls imagine with their boyfriend. But now, when I think of those things I can't picture them in my mind. It's like I'm trying to remember something that never happened."

I ran my fingers through my hair roughly and looked up at him. He was so still and pale I thought he wasn't real. His eyes watched me with no emotion and his hands were clenched. I could hear him growling, only faintly.

I went over and hugged him and placed my ear where his heart should be beating. He loosened up and placed his arms around me and placed his cheek on my hair.

Slowly, as if something right happened, we began to The Lumineers "Ho Hey" that was playing on my stereo, on the lowest volume. My feet moved baby steps and my hand connected with his and his other hand went around my waist.

How long were we like this? I don't know. Did we talk? No. The song was stuck on repeat. I closed my eyes and it felt like I was dancing on air. It was dawn when we stopped, I was tired and wanted to collapse.

"Charlie's coming," he whispered, kissing me one last time on the lips with such gentleness before leaving. That was it. We broke up. I hugged myself as Charlie barged through the door with a purple face and in his uniform.

"Isabella Marie Swan, do you understand how worried I've been?" he shouted, pacing back and forth.

"I do, Dad," I answered, in my own little world. The draft coming from the door was making me shiver. I had goose bumps on my arms and legs.

"And after all that time, I thought you were over Edward now you run back to him?" he ran his fingers through his hair and took a deep breath. "Have I thought you nothing, Bella? Are you not smart enough to-"

"I ended it, Dad," I said in a whisper but loud enough for him to hear, "Now if you please, I'm going to take a shower." I walked past him and into the bathroom where I collapsed into tears and sobs.

I didn't know it would be this hard knowing Edward won't be there for me, to hold me, to comfort me. I did love him yes but I wanted Jacob.

I reached into my pocket for my phone and dialled Jacob's number.

"_This is Jacob. Leave a message."_

I knew it wasn't him talking to me but it was nice to hear his husky voice after so long.

"Hi, Jacob, it's Bella," my voice was shaking and cracked but I carried on. "I was wondering if-if you would like to, um, m-meet up today? I really need to...to talk to you. I'll be at the beach at two. Be there...please."

I ended the call and got up. I stripped down and went in the shower, my skin nearly burned by the hotness of the water.

What would I say to him? Ask him if I could be his girlfriend? No, too weird. I could be smooth and cool about it but I would need to be smooth and cool so that's out. I sat on the shower floor and my hair fell in front of my eyes.

I missed Edward already. But I knew it wasn't him I wanted. It was Jacob.


	2. Chapter 2

I sat on the sand and let the cold salt air nip at my cheeks.

I probably looked like Rudolph with my nose red. I sighed and pulled up my hood as I stuffed my hands in the pockets of my jacket, hoping to savor the warmth that was long gone from me.

I pulled out my phone and checked the screen that held a picture of my favorite band, Paramore. The time flashed up at exactly 2:00. I sighed and stared out to the sea. My right foot had this annoying twitch that I couldn't get rid of and my fingers had this annoying habit to tap when I was ever nervous.

I wondered if Jacob was ever going to come here; though I understood his reason not to.

I mean, I did leave him for Edward.

Edward.

God, I missed him.

I knew I didn't have a right to. I broke up with him. But, c'mon, that was only two hours ago. I'm still allowed to cry a little. I brought my legs to my chest and hid them underneath my massive jacket.

I tried to not let my heart break at the thought of never seeing Jacob again; it was hard enough not having him here with me. I remember what my mother used to say "a broken heart is the start of a new love".

I sighed and once again pulled out my phone to check the time. 2:10. I got to my feet, slowly and steadily-ish, and did a quick look around my surroundings. No sign of Jacob. I stared at the cliff where I had jumped off of not nearly a week ago. I don't see how the impact didn't kill me. It should have. I wonder what would happen if it had. Would Edward be dead? Would Jacob be upset? What about Charlie? Would the loss of his only daughter put him into a depression? And what about Renee? How would my crazy, childish mother take the news?

I shook my head and felt my eyes widen.

Why was I thinking these things?

I took a deep breath and tried to clear my head of these thoughts.

I need to get out of here.

I slowly dragged my feet, one foot in front of the other, dragging the sand with me and tried not to let my heart break. But I had let a tear slide down my cheek and I didn't bother to wipe it away because, suddenly, another tear followed.

I dug around for my keys in my pocket and took them out with shaking fingers. The metal key fell to the ground and I sighed shakingly. I bent down and scraped it off the ground and was about to put it in the key hole in the door when I saw a looming figure in the corner of my eye begin to walk towards me.

I looked left and caught me breath.

It was Jacob.

He had a scowl on his face and his eyebrows were furrowed together in. . .anger? Confusion?

My heart started to swell up in nerves and gratefulness. He came. He was actually here. I could feel my feet begin to walk towards him and my hand was curled around the key that was starting to get uncomfortable. I hated this large gap between us and I needed to close it. I felt myself sprinting and Next thing I know I'm suddenly engulfed with warmth.

My arms are wrapped around his neck and my legs are wrapped around his waist. I squeeze tightly onto him and felt tears started to fall down shamelessly. I missed him. I missed his laugh. I missed his teasing. I missed his warmth. I missed everything little thing about him.

"Bella. . . ?" he asked his concern in his voice as he wraps his arms around me. I shake my head and bury my face into his neck, breathing in the smell of pine. I couldn't speak.

"Bella, what happened?" he asked with more certainty in his voice and more urgency. "Bella, tell me."

I looked up and met his brown, puppy like eyes (ha, see what I did there? Puppy? No? Okay) and I wiped the tears from my own eyes with my sleeve of my jacket.

"Jake. . . I. . ." I shook my head and smiled at him with a watery smile that had him smile a little, too. "Jake. . . I love you."

I saw his eyes widen a fraction and and I heard a sharp intake of breath. His grip around my waist tightened and he wasn't blinking as he stared into my eyes. Still, I smiled at him as I slowly placed my hands on his cheek.

"I love the way you make me smile. I love the way you laugh. I love the way you aren't afraid to stand up for yourself. I love the way you're always here for me. I love the way you're always warm. I love the way you're perfect. I just don't _love _you, Jake, I'm _in _love you."

With that said I smashed my lips to his and hooked my arms around my neck. He met me with an urgency I had never felt with Edward, with love I had never felt Edward.

We broke apart, panting for air with our foreheads resting against each other and out eyes meeting. A rosy tint covered his tanned cheeks and the cold air didn't bother me any more. I felt myself smile warmly at him and he smiled back.

"I love you too," he muttered.


End file.
